


A Long Time Ago We Used To Be Friends

by Lady_Blackhawk



Category: Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Crack, Gen, pretty much crack or catharsis depending on how you want to look at it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 12:16:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20275777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Blackhawk/pseuds/Lady_Blackhawk
Summary: Cassie Lang really hasn't seen Kate Bishop in a while, thus she and Tommy set out on an adventure and head west to meet up with Kate and her new West Coast Avengers in what should be like a totally awesome team-up. But is actually much more important than that. Kate isn't quite herself and it's up to the Speed and Stinger to save the day and get to the bottom of it.Tommy and Cassie go to visit Kate to figure out why she's had a personality transplant.





	A Long Time Ago We Used To Be Friends

It all started with Cassie. The second the young hero reached out to Kate she knew something wasn’t quite right. While the person on the phone had Kate’s voice, the mannerism and the way she spoke didn’t quite add up. It was like talking to an entirely different version of her beloved friend.

They hadn’t been talking for long, maybe ten minutes and it just didn’t feel like the same person it had been all along. The person who she met all those years ago, the person who fought by her side, respected her decisions, and the person who mourned her.

“So…I was thinking of maybe coming out to visit you once I finish my first semester at Empire State.” Said Cassie over FaceTime. “We could celebrate Christmas together.”

“Oh, that sounds great Cas, we’d get froyo, take down a couple of criminals, it’ll be totally fun. But won’t your mom miss you?” Cassie Lang did not get along well with her mother, Kate, her best friend since the night at Avengers mansions would have been a bit more tactful with such a question. Maybe Cassie was just overthinking it.

“Um…no. Billy and Teddy said I could stay with them during school breaks. So, I’ll probably pop in for a week during spring break and call it good.”

“Woops Cassie gotta go, Missy’s calling. Catcha later girly.” Before Cassie could say anything, the call had ended. What had just happened?

She was sitting sprawled on the couch at Billy and Teddy’s fancy loft. Sometimes when her dorm got too loud, or her roommate had her boyfriend over, she would come to the fancy loft. It needed a better name, but Pretentious Penthouse had been vetoed when Tommy had suggested it, albeit only half-jokingly.

“Whose Missy?” asked Cassie as Tommy zoomed to her side with a bucket of ice cream and a giant spoon. “Kate said she had to talk to Missy and cut off our call.”

“Probably America Chavez, for some reason they’re tight.”

“Who is she?”

“She’s been described as beauty and grace that will punch you in the face.” There was something in Tommy’s voice.

“You’re not a fan?”

“Let’s just say I don’t appreciate people who first deify and then bash my little brother.”

“Does this have anything to do with that time Billy, Teddy, and Kate worked with that guy who tried to kill us, and Loki?”

“Yup! I wouldn’t know, of course, I got kidnapped by someone posing in Eli’s old costume, like pre-me joining the team costume, and then reappeared with this guy I barely knew kissing me out of nowhere.” Cassie had apparently missed a lot when she had been dead or had come back from the dead but had not been in contact with the team. “I mean we had some stuff in common and we went to grab some lunch after work one time. But you know…there was something really weird about that entire experience.”

“Other than being rescued via kiss by stranger?” asked Cassie.

“Yeah actually! I spilled way too many personal details to David. Granted he’s not a bad person or anything, but that’s not something I normally do, is it?” Cassie couldn’t argue with that. Even the people who knew him the best, their friends and she knew very little about Tommy’s innermost thoughts and fears. “Maybe the Fake Patriot was influencing me for his own nefarious game. Wherever it is I was after that fake Patriot zapped me there was this…voice…I heard it all the time when I was trapped, it kept telling me to let go, that I would be safe, protected, that nothing could hurt me. I didn’t believe that voice.” Tommy pointed his spoon out at Cassie. “The first rule of being captured, you don’t trust strange voices coming out of an empty void making false promises and whispering sweet nothings in your ear.”

“Creepy!” said Cassie, readjusting her position on the couch. “Do you think Kate’s been acting weird?”

“Wrong person to ask. I haven’t spoken to her in a while. She doesn’t keep in touch. The only people I talk to are you, Billy, Teddy, and Jessica Jones when she needs a babysitter. You’re the only one she still talks to…or well, you’re the only one that tries to talk to her.” Tommy sighed and shoved his spoon back into the ice cream bucket after seeing the pout on Cassie’s face.

“Look, the Kate we all knew before is not the same Kate we have now. That’s just reality. People grow up and they grow apart. Now she’s off pretending to be a PI and running around California with her own team of rejected Disney villains on a crappy reality show. We all have our own lives now.” He patted Cassie’s knee gently, “It happens and it’s okay. Not all friendships last.”

She understood where Tommy was coming from, of course, she did. But this was Kate, their best friend, their former co-leader of the Young Avengers. Their friend who was a brilliant, butt-kicking woman who took on Kang the Conqueror with a sword and a bow and arrow, who stood up to Captain America, who stood by her friends no matter the consequences. 

“Something isn’t right though,” said Cassie, “My gut says Kate’s in trouble.”

“Well if she’s in trouble she has new friends to come to her rescue,” said Tommy. Tommy gave her a soft smile. He didn’t hate Kate, not really, at one point, he could even admit he felt something for her. After they were inducted as Avengers it felt like anything was possible. Kate left them and didn’t keep in touch. 

Meanwhile, Kate Bishop was not on the phone with Miss America or anyone for that matter. No, Kate Bishop was staring at her own reflection in the mirror. Except the reflection was not Kate in her super cute, light purple catsuit. That was the outfit of the Kate outside the mirror. The one inside the mirror was wearing jeans, a purple top and jacket.

“Aren’t you getting tired of faking your way through my life?” asked Mirror Kate.

“Hush you!” said Kate putting on lipstick. “This is my life now.”

“Only because you trapped me in this weird universe of yours.”

“No,” said the other Kate, “You chose this. You wanted to escape the pain and suffering of this world. I made you the offer. You took it. Now deal with the consequences while I get to enjoy your life the way it was intended. Have you tried being a superhero? Omg! It’s so much fun. It’s perfect. I’m perfect and I’m not letting you out. Just move on already. Go to…wherever it is your spirits go and let me enjoy my life.” 

“My friends will figure out that I’m not me.”

The Kate in the real world laughed, but there was a hint of something else in that laughter that she had hoped would go unnoticed. “Come on, hon. You haven’t seen them in years. I’ve made sure of that. You hang out with Clint Barton, a guy who couldn’t tell the difference between a woman he loved and a doombot and everyone else around me has never met you. I’m not worried.”

Kthara smiled, though it wasn’t quite as bold as it once had been, and moved to a different mirror, the regular kind, which showed her in her form as Kate Bishop, superhero, private detective. “I’m awesome. I have friends here now who respect me. I’m getting the West Coast Avengers started. It’s all going absolutely fabulously.” She turned back to Kate. “And I have you to thank for that Katie-Girl. Without you, none of this would be possible.”

“You tricked me.”

“Keep telling yourself that, Katie-Girl. Well, I gotta get goin’ lots of Private Detective work to do and fridges to raid, folks to save, all that Jazz.” She winked at the real Kate and headed off.

The real Kate fumed inside the world she was trapped in. Unbelievable. All that free time to wallow in her mistakes. But surely there was a way to get a message, something to a friend, someone who would know…Kate checked her surroundings…white walls, and those walls had allowed her to create a comfortable place for her to be, books to read, things to do. So surely there had to be- a way to get in touch with…

Back in New York Cassie was looking through her Instagram. There were her pictures, of course, friends from college, pictures of cool things in central park, and pictures of her with her best friends in the entire world. Then there were pictures of superhero sightings and Kate’s own Instagram. Kate never seemed like the Instagram type to Cassie. But as Tommy said, people grow apart, they change.

No! She couldn’t accept that, this was Kate Bishop, Kate who refused to leave Avengers Mansion without her, Kate Bishop who stood up to Captain American and didn’t take crap from anyone. Kate who fought off men in Armani suits at her sister’s wedding for Kirby’s sake. Something had to be wrong. But what could it be?

As Cassie’s first semester ended, with a perfect 4.0. She decided that maybe it was time to pay Kate a visit.

“You seriously think this is a good idea?” asked Tommy.

“I just can’t believe that Kate changed that much that fast.” Said Cassie packing up her bag up in her room at Billy and Teddy’s penthouse.

“You know…none of us are exactly the same compared to the day you met us.” Tried Tommy. “We went through…a lot while you were gone.”

“I know!” admitted Cassie, staring at her duffle bag. “But at the end of the day, none of you changed this drastically.”

Tommy sighed and vanished, returning a moment later with his own, blue duffle bag. “Well, if you’re determined to do this. I’m coming with you. It’ll be a Hanukkah adventure.”

“Wait…did I miss Hanukkah?” asked Cassie, completely missing a part of the conversation. Her eyes wide, dashing towards the wall calendar hanging on her door. “Please tell me I didn’t miss Mr. Kaplan’s latkes.”

Tommy laughed, “If we come back Monday, we’ll be fine.”

“Did you just say, we?” Cassie grinned ear to ear.

“Yeah, yeah,” he waved her off. “I’m just tagging along in case your feelings get hurt and you need a shoulder to cry on.” The girl’s grin didn’t falter. “I bought my own plane ticket and everything and I promise not to complain no matter how slow I might find the airplane ride.” He held up his arm like a boy scout, taking an oath. Cassie hugged him and together they set off for the airport.

As they arrived in what they surmised was Kate’s new base of operations. It wasn’t anything like the old Bishop Publishing building. But Cassie supposed it had some…charm to it. It was a house, looked sturdy, but didn’t have much going for it in terms of appeal. The door opened and all they saw were cameras pointed in their faces. “What is this?” asked Tommy. “Superheroes gone wild. Don’t they know what happened the last time they tried to turn superheroes into a reality show.”

_Um…._ The camera crew gawked. “Stamford Connecticut? Ring any bells?” Cassie shook her head at the bewildered camera crew, unsure of how to respond. Tommy continued, “Get those cameras out of our faces or I will blow them up.”

“And he will,” said Cassie smilingly brightly, as if the thing she had said had been the sweetest comment in the world.

“Well, gents looks like you’d better listen to the quicksilver look-alike.” Said Quentin Quire as he came down the stairs. The camera people moved out of the way to let him through.

“And you are?” asked Tommy.

“Quentin Quire, X-man, badass telepath, and all-around star of the West Coast Avengers.”

“Where’s Kate.”

“And who might I say you are?” demanded Quire.

“Her friends. Tommy and Cassie.”

“Never heard of you.” Said Quire.

“You ever heard of the Young Avengers?” asked Cassie.

“Oh…right, weren’t they the Avengers’ sidekicks or something.” Quire didn’t seem to care for the response to his inaccurate statement. “You can come inside. Kate will be down shortly, once she and America finish whatever it is, they’re doing.” The two finally entered the domicile of the West Coast Avengers. They weren’t impressed. “Yo! Bishop! Your friends are here to see you.”

Kate was coming down the stairs, laughing at something America had said, who was following closely behind. The laughter subsided as she came down the stairs to see Cassie and Tommy standing there. The smile returned just as quickly, and she squealed and ran to hug the two.

Cassie returned the hug, while Tommy awkwardly padded her shoulder until she let go.

“Wow! What are you guys doing here?” asked Kate. “Are we about to have an epic team-up?”

“um….” Began Tommy trying to stop himself from making a sarcastic remark.

“Of course! We decided we were totally bored in New York and wanted to come kick some butt with you and um…” Cassie turned.

“Duh!” Kate facepalmed. “Sorry, you haven’t met Missy yet. America, this is Cassie, Cassie this is America Chavez, and this is…”

“We’ve met.” Said Tommy coldly at America.

“Shepherd.” Indicated America as she shook hands with Cassie. “Nice to meet you.”

“I’ve heard a lot about you.” Said Cassie.

America continued to look at her, unsure of quite what to say to the girl. She nodded before turning to Kate. “I’ll see you later chika and we’ll get pancakes.”

Everything seemed to go in slow motion as Cassie and Tommy stared at Kate and as Kate watched America walk out the door. Quentin Quire, to the notice of absolutely no one, was watching intently as if it was the beginning of an action movie.

“So…what brings you by?” asked Kate. “It wasn’t Cap, right? He didn’t like…send you here to spy on me, or to yell at me for what I’m doing?” She seemed genuinely freaked out by the mere thought of that.

“Um…no.” said Tommy. “Cassie was just missing you and wanted to spend some time with you and I was bored, so we’re here for the weekend. We have to be back by Monday though, so we don’t miss the Latke Party.”

“Latinke?” asked Kate.

Cassie laughed, “The Kaplan Annual Latke party. Hanukkah starts Sunday night.”

“Oh, duh!” said Kate facepalming. “I haven’t been to one of those in years.”

“You could always come with us.” Suggested Tommy, though he already knew the answer. “Teddy and Billy would love to see you.”

“I would, if I wasn’t totally swamped here. Maybe I’ll come back for Christmas.”

“Right…well, Steve’s letting us stay at one of Tony’s old homes here in Santa Monica, you should come by for dinner.” Cassie texted her the address and watched as her friend’s phone lit up.

“You’re on a first name basis with Captain America?” asked Quire as the cameras reappeared around them.

“Of course, we are,” said Tommy, pulling out his Avengers ID card. “We’re Avengers.”

“Yo Kate!” called Quire excitedly looking at the card. “How come you don’t have one of these?”

Kate looked between her old friends and Quire. “I didn’t want to be in anyone’s shadow and the Avengers have so many teams. I wanted to strike out on my own, without being tied to a legacy.” Cassie and Tommy snorted as Clint Barton entered the apartment. Kate never had a legacy to live up to.

“Cassie! Tommy!” he greeted excitedly and hugged both of them. “Long time no see! How’s New York? How did you do on your finals.”

“All A’s. Dad’s proud,” said Cassie smiling at the warm welcome.

“New York is still standing.” Added Tommy. “Billy and Teddy say hi.”

“Wait! They’re not here?”

“Sorry they’re on a mission.” Explained Cassie. “How’ve you been? Is it weird being on a West Coast Avengers team again?”

“Absolutely!” admitted Clint with a smile, before turning to Kate. “Why didn’t you tell me they were coming? We could have cleaned.”

“I…” tried Kate.

“She didn’t know we were coming. I said I would visit over winter break. But it was a bad connection and I guess Kate didn’t hear me.” Said Cassie, sending a pointed look at her old friend.

“I’ve been so busy I’ve hardly had time to breathe.” Said Kate.

“It’s true,” added Clint. “Can I take you guys out to lunch? My treat. You can fill me in on what you’ve been up to since I saw you last.”

“Sounds good. Where do you want to go? Kate, you’re coming with us, right?”

“Oh, I’m sorry, I’m just really busy with my caseload and everything that’s happened….and Gwenpool’s vanished somewhere. Must see to that. But you go with Clint.” The others gave her a skeptical look. Clint shrugged and led the others outside.

They walked to a cozy looking place that served a little bit of everything. Clint remembered what it took to feed a speedster and figured cheap food in massive amounts was the way to go. It had entire rows of tables and chairs, all made to look like it had been recovered from the sea, with nautical chairs that looked more like they had been spit out of a nuclear waste dump and a ship underneath the sea. But hey, the food was good.

“So, what’s good here?” asked Tommy.

“Everything.” Said Clint.

“Has Kate been here?” asked Cassie as the waitress came by with the menus.

“She…actually hasn’t. This would have been her scene. But she’s been so different since...well, since right about the time she got involved with that Kree kid, actually.”

“That must have been when it happened.”

“When what happened?” Asked Clint.

“When Kate’s personality took a nosedive into woo woo land.” Said Tommy not looking up from his menu. “When she changed.”

“I…don't know what you mean?”

“Oh, come on, Clint! You’re not that naïve,” hoped Tommy. “Kate’s not the same as she was, and you know that. Think about it.” 

“Um…look, many people were affected by Cassie’s death…” tried Clint.

“True!” said Cassie. “People can change through difficult experiences. But how many take on completely different personality traits, different taste in movies, music. It’s one thing to no longer want to listen to certain songs because they remind you of your dead friend; it’s another to go from rock and roll and metal to Top 40.”

They ordered burgers and fries and while they waited, they let Clint process what had just been said.

“Let me put it to you this way. Do you remember when Tony convinced you to dress up like Captain America?” Clint twitched but nodded. “And do you remember Kate and Eli telling you off for that?” Again, Clint nodded. “Okay, compare that Kate to the one we just talked to twenty minutes ago.” Tommy made his point.

“um…”

Their food arrived in time, giving Clint the perfect opportunity to ponder what Tommy had just suggested. The mere idea seemed insane. But in the realm of superheroes, evildoers, magic, reality-warping, aliens and demons and evil beings who possess and take over people’s bodies…. anything was possible.

“Ok…let’s say you’re right.” Said Clint after taking a sip of his water. “If this Kate isn’t the real Kate…. then where is the real one. You’ll have to find her before you stop this one. And if you’re right. Fake Kate won’t go down without a fight. And when you do this, you better be damn sure you’re right.”

“We are.” Said Cassie.

“Ok…now how do you prove it?” asked Clint, folding his arms. Tommy’s burger was already gone, inhaled by his natural speed force.

“That’s a good question actually,” noted Tommy. “We’d need to search her room to see what we can find.”

“Should be easy enough. The team goes out for food after every big bad we put down.”

“Do…you want us to make a fake bad guy?” asked Cassie.

“No. I can cover that. You guys will just need to make sure you get into her room and search it thoroughly.”

“Between shrinking and super speed. We can be in and out in no time at all. This place of yours have a security system?” asked Tommy.

“Sort of.” Clint looked down. But pulled out a card for his pocket and slipped it down the table. “This is the security codes.”

“You’re believing us awfully quickly,” Tommy noted and Cassie agreed.

“I didn’t think anything of it…really I didn’t. But when she moved here…Jessica and I still talk, and she was concerned….and I thought maybe it was just trouble adapting to a new situation…but I can see how wrong I was now. Tomorrow. Make sure you’re by the house tomorrow morning.”

Sure enough, Clint had followed through and provided quite the distraction with the arrival of Mysterio and a bank robbery. The hijinks and theatrical smoke could keep the likes of Gwenpool alone busy for hours.

The apartment was quiet, and the codes Clint passed along disabled the security system and allowed them to get inside and up to Kate’s bedroom.

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary as Tommy zoomed around, looking at every small nook and cranny. Cassie took a more aerial view and looked for anything out of the ordinary. Anything out of place…

“Why does Kate need two mirrors?” asked Cassie. “I mean I know she’s gotten more self-centered and posher, but that seems excessive.” Tommy stopped. One of the mirrors wasn’t like the other. Both showed their reflection…but one had something else, a strange energy in it.

“Take a look at this one.” Said Tommy pointedly to the mirror, with an intricate design on it, hanging on the wall, and giving off some weird vibes. They peaked in and saw a girl, far in the distance.

“Who’s that?” asked Cassie floating in a small form beside Tommy. “Hello, is someone there?”

“TOMMY!” screamed Kate through the mirror, coming as close to it as she could. “CASSIE! Is that really you?”

“Kate?” they asked in unison.

“Wait, how is this possible…and how do we know this is the real Kate?” asked Tommy.

“Ask me something only the real Kate would know.” Said the girl who looked exactly like their friend.

“One second.” Cassie and Tommy moved away from the mirror and whispered to each other for several minutes before coming up with the ultimate question.

“What was the codename we came up for you that you claimed to hate, but secretly loved?” asked Cassie.

Kate sighed, her eyes narrowing down on her two friends. “Hawkingbird.”

“Who was the first person you told about the real reason you became a superhero?” asked Cassie.

“Jessica!” Kate said automatically.

“What was the last thing you gave Eli before we flew away the night Kang went back in time?”

“One of his throwing stars.”

Cassie and Tommy exchanged glances. She was convinced. He wasn’t.

“Before you got the code name Hawkeye, who was the first superhero to call you that, without suggesting it as a codename?” asked Tommy. Well, there was an obscure question if ever there was one.

Kate had to think about it, what had happened before she got the code name...Eli was discharged from the hospital…Eli was in the hospital. The battle atop Avengers tower…

“It was Spider-Woman…right after I shot that Kree soldier to get his blaster.”

“Kate….” Whispered Tommy. “What happened to you? How long have you been in there?”

Kate sighed… “I’m not proud of it. In fact. I think it was the biggest mistake I’ve ever made. But…well… none of us were in the best place after….” Her eyes turned to Cassie and the two friends nodded in mutual understanding. “Clint approached me after that day at Avenger mansion and asked me if I wanted to come and help him with some stuff he was working on. And although I was happy that Billy was getting better…I needed an outlet. But it wasn’t the same and after a while…it just left me empty. I needed some time to drown out all the thoughts in my head. Clint and I bonded well enough, I guess. He’s ok. It was going fine. But then…I started thinking someone was following me…and I started to hear this voice. Next thing I know. I’m in this void of a place and this voice…it sounds like me and it tells me to just let go and to relax and that everything would be okay if I just let go….” This was starting to sound all too familiar to Tommy. “So, I did. For a split second, I let go…but then I realized what I’d done. By then it was too late.”

“Too late how?” asked Cassie.

“The next thing I know, I’m stuck in this void and _she’s _out there pretending to be me, hanging out with Clint, having one-night stands…hopping on stranger’s spaceships…She stole my life and distanced herself from you guys. She copied a lot of my history and knowledge so she could use it. But I’m not sure exactly how much she knows.” 

“Not as much as you would.” Said Tommy. “Otherwise why distance herself from us. She knows who we are, our history. But not the details. Who is she?”

“Kthara! She’s a demon from hell or something of that sort. Apparently, this was her only way back to earth. She needed a depressed enough soul. I think she tried to get to Billy first.”

“This is starting to sound a little like the whole thing with Mother,” said Tommy.

“Whose mother?” asked Kate wondering who this mother was and which mother they were talking about. Tommy didn’t speak of or to his parents, Billy’s mom made no sense to mention, Cassie didn’t speak to her mother if she could help it, and Kate and Teddy’s mother was dead…Eli’s Mom?

“Call Billy!” pushed Cassie as Tommy stepped aside to make a phone call. “Kate, how do we get you out of there?”

“I don’t know. Magical mambo jumbo is not my territory…But I think it has something to do with this mirror and the amulet she keeps hidden in the floorboard. I think the amulet helped her to look like me…but I’ve been in here so long I’m not sure if this is my consciousness or if I’m in another dimension.”

“Oh…that’s just great.” Said Tommy as he waited for Billy to pick up the phone. “Finally! Listen…we have a situation.”

_“Define situation?” _asked Billy._ “World ending? Alien Invasion?”_

“How’s body snatching…or replacing people…r…one person.”

_“Problematic. What’s up?” _

“So…Cassie and I took an impromptu trip to the West Coast….” He could hear Billy and Teddy both sigh in the background. “And it turns out the Kate that’s been ignoring us…isn’t actually Kate.”

_“WHAT?” _Billy and Teddy both yelled into the phone at the same time. _“How’s that possible?”_

“Some demon from a hell dimension lured Kate and then stole her life.”

_“Are you sure?” _

“Pretty sure. We found the real Kate trapped in a mirror or another dimension, I don’t know. Think you and Teddy can get here?”

_“We’ll be right over!” _Came Teddy’s voice through the cell phone, as Billy said something about contacting Doctor Strange.

Tommy hung and turned back to his friends. “Don’t worry Kate. We’ll get you out. We promise.” The front door could be heard as it creaked open. Tommy climbed out the window as Cassie followed suit, flying far behind him.

Kthara entered her room and found it as if something had been disturbed. Her magical senses kicked into high gear…. there was someone with a magical signature present? Was it magical? She couldn’t quite tell. But no…she sniffed the air not magical. Maybe it was residual monster energy that she had now brought into the room. She didn’t know for sure. But at the moment, it didn’t matter. She had Kate trapped and her little mind wouldn’t be able to hold on for much longer. She was about to make sure of that. There is no way she was going to let Kate back out. Nope. She liked this body and she was going to keep it. The time she spent in that hellish dimension was far too long. There was no way she was ever going back there. 

Kate looked at the reflection of the fake her and wondered how long Kthara was going to keep her around. At first, it was just for amusement…then she needed information…but now… with Cassie and Tommy around…

“Alright, Katie-girl! You’re going to need to help me.”

“What do you want?” asked Kate.

“Your friends are here…I need to get rid of them…they’re going to find me out and then it’s back to hell for me.”

“And why is that a problem for me, exactly?”

Kthara knew that was coming. She went to the loose floorboard, hidden beside her bed, and pulled out a glowing red amulet. “Because this links us. If I get sent to hell, you’re going with me for as long as you’re trapped in this mirror.” Stall Kate thought, stall just for a little while longer.

Kate sighed. At least she knew for sure where the amulet was now. The amulet glowed slightly, and a batch of smoke passed through the house, granting Kthara with just a bit more glamour to help keep her newer identity.

The camera crew went back in to film their little interviews with the teammates while Clint and the two members of the Young Avengers walked a few blocks away from the house to discuss things without being disturbed.

“Well?” asked Clint.

“That’s not Kate. That’s a demon from hell. Literal Hell. We saw the real Kate. She’s trapped in a mirror. We contacted Billy and Teddy. But it’ll take them sometime to get back to earth, consult with Stange, get over here.” Explained Cassie.

“So, what do we do?” asked Clint.

“We act like nothing’s happened.” Said Tommy, his arms folded, as he used the back of a building to lean on. “At least until we have a workable plan of dealing with the demon and freeing Kate. Otherwise, we might be putting her in danger.”

“Great, and how long do we have to do that?” Asked Clint with a groan.

“Just depends on how long it takes Teddy and my brother to get here.” Cassie smiled slightly at the reference of Billy as his brother specifically.

“You two have a place to stay?” asked Clint.

Cassie nodded. “Yup! Steve arranged it for us. We’ll let you know what we find and what the plan is when we have one. Just stay calm for now. And fill us in on the team. You and America we get. Who are the others?”

“Gwenpool is self-explanatory and Quire is an omega level telepath, mutant, and an omega-level pain in my ass. And though you didn’t see him, there’s also Johnny. He’s Kate’s…or NotKate’s boyfriend. He can change his body into any metal he encounters.”

“Where was he just now?”

“No idea. But he should be back tonight. The gang is planning on ordering Pizza, if you want to stay.”

“We’re good.” Said Tommy and it came off much colder than he had intended.

With the two leaving, Clint headed back inside the house, as the camera crew found him.

“What were the Young Avengers doing here?” asked one of them.

“Just passing through.” Said Clint, going towards the refrigerator. “They were on the same team as Kate.”

“America too?” asked the cameraman.

“No.” replied Clint. “I think the Young Avengers worked with her once.”

“Do you think they’ll be back?”

Clint shrugged. “They want to spend time with Kate so probably. They’re staying in town.”

“Can you tell us anything about them?”

Clint looked the producers in the eye, like he was thinking of how to stab them multiple times with an arrow without so much as a flinch.

It wasn’t until the next day that Billy and Teddy arrived to the small, yet lavish apartment via direct portal tunnel thing. Some new reality warping techniques Billy had been working with Doctor Strange on. As the Sorcerer Supreme reported that although Billy was incredibly powerful and capable of learning the mystic arts, if that was something he desired, he was not at heart a magic-user. His powers, however, one wished to look at them were warping reality and not magic.

“So, Kate’s not Kate, and trapped in a Mirror by a demon from a hell dimension?” asked Teddy. “And the Kate we fought Mother with wasn’t our Kate?”

“Yup!” said Tommy.

“How did we not see it?” asked Billy.

“None of us did…well except Cassie.”

“I guess being dead for a while gave me an outsider’s perspective.” The three boys stared at her. “What? Too soon to be making dead jokes?” They nodded. “Ok. My bad. I’ll save them for next time---ok ok, sorry.” Tommy snorted slightly and Billy choked, while Teddy just shook his head. “The question is, how do we save Kate?”

“We need whatever magical artifact she’s using. My guess is, that’s where her power is coming from, since she clearly hasn’t shown any superhuman abilities.” Explained Billy. “And the mirror Kate is trapped in.”

“So, what you’re saying,” Grinned Tommy, “Is we’re going to need a distraction, until one of us can go and get the amulet and mirror.”

“And it will have to be Cassie,” said Teddy. “You guys know the layout of the house. Cassie can shrink down and get the amulet and mirror and then Billy can free Kate. We’ll need to do it fast; this demon may already be on to us.”

“I think between the three of us and Clint, if he’s really onboard, we can keep them away from the room.”

First thing in the morning, the Young Avengers arrived at the headquarters of the new West Coast Avengers, to a tense situation. The cameras were rolling as they entered to the others sitting in the living room, in their costumed gear, as if waiting. KatemeNot had a look on her face, her stolen face, that attempted to mask complete and total fear with seriousness.

“Hey guys.” Said Tommy. “We’re back. And we have some news.”

“That you brought the wonder couple here to help us with something?” asked America, with a slight hint of annoyance.

“Uh…sort of.” Added Teddy felling uncomfortable as he rubbed his neck, “I think its only fair to tell you all this right now, you have a right to know. The Kate you know…isn’t the real Kate.”

Kthara laughed. “Really Teddy? Is it April Fools Day? And here I thought we’d have an epic team-up. Young Avengers, and the West Coast Avengers.”

“We haven’t been Young Avengers for a while, Kate. Or is it Kthara.”

“Kth what now?” asked Gwenpool. “That sounds like a really dumb name that a writer came up with while spouting gibberish to see what sticks...or a poor fanfiction writer trying desperately to borrow from long-ago buried canon.”

“She’s a demon from hell,” Billy jumped in.

“Where’s Cassie?” asked Kthara. “Of course! Guys, it’s obvious what’s happening here. Those aren’t the real Young Avengers. They’re Skrulls sent to kill us.”

“You know it’s not always the Skrulls,” countered Teddy. “And I’m only half.”

“This has to be someone’s evil plot.” Said Kthara

“Guys, seriously, even if you’re not Skrulls. You must not know her very well.” Said Johnny Watts, Kate…r…Kthara’s (since we’re getting technical) current boyfriend.

“But it’s true! The real Kate has been trapped all along in this void and we’re here to rescue her.”

“Ok if you’re not Skrulls, you’re clearly brainwashed.” Said Kthara. “I’m Kate. The real, one and only Kate. Come on Billy. Fighting with Eli, blowing off steam, hanging out at the Bishop publishing building. Fighting Kree soldiers on rooftops?” It was almost convincing. Almost. Billy had to admit if he didn’t feel the energy coming off whatever amulet was stashed upstairs; he would have believed it too.

“Nice try!” said Billy. “But you aren’t going to be able to manipulate me.”

“Clearly they’re brainwashed.” Said Kthara. “You can’t believe a word they’ve said.”

“You mean I’m finally going to kick Quicksilver Jr’s ass?” asked Quire excited getting up.

“You’re going to have to catch me Derp Boy.” Said Tommy, causing a mild explosion around them.

Everyone jumped into motion, Tommy whizzing around trying to stay away from Quire’s radar. But how does a speedster fight an Omega Level telepath? By exploding things as much as he can. Cassie was nowhere in sight. Kthara realized that quickly and ran back upstairs, while the others were preoccupied with their fight. Clint Barton meanwhile was trying his hardest to not get into the middle of the situation, while also trying to get both sides to stand down.

“LISTEN!” he called. But no one had any intention of doing so.

“Oh no….” popped up Gwenpool. “What doth thy fanfiction writer wants with us?” She shrugged before pouncing right on top of Billy. Teddy meanwhile was going to have to hold off America and Johnny who shifted into this vibranium form to fight him. Great. Cassie! They hoped. Please Hurry!

Cassie meanwhile had shrunk and flown inside as the others had entered, quickly flying upstairs to Kate’s room and quietly working her way through the keyhole into the space. 

Quietly she grew to large size and first looked around for the amulet.

“CASSIE! Wait!” shouted Kate.

“What is it?” asked Cassie.

“Amulet is in the fourth floorboard. But listen. She says we’re connected. If we don’t sever that connection, I’ll go to hell right with her.”

“Billy’s here and he says he spoke to Dr. Strange. I’m sure…” Footsteps approached. She shrunk down to get in between the floorboards and grab the amulet.

The door opened and Kthara ran inside frantically looking for the shrunken girl. “I know you’re in here Cassie. Your friends are putting on a nice distraction. But I know better.” Her voice dripped with hatred and pure fear, as Cassie spring back to life and blasted her, while holding the amulet. The blast hit Kthara and she fell towards a mirror, trashing it completely, as Cassie tried blasting her again, but this time she managed to avoid it and attacked Cassie.

Kate desperately wanted to get out of the mirror. But that was the one thing she never managed to figure out. The void had so many answers. Anytime she wished for an answer, a way out something was tossed at her, usually a book. They weren’t interesting books and they were not written in English or French, the two languages she knew fluently. She had long figured out the universe kept sending her the same book with the same collection of symbols and a picture off…

That’s it! “CASSIE!” Called Kate desperately though her voice could barely be heard past the barrier of the Mirror. “Throw the Amulet at me.”

Cassie had managed to throw Kthara off and shrunk just a bit to be able to user her wings in the small room. Now the size of the amulet.

“I think that’s the key to releasing me from her hold. IF we send her back to hell and I’m still trapped here I’ll go with her. Get me out of here.!”

“Are you sure?”

“Cassie!” called Kate as Kthara recovered and attempted to tackle the smaller Cassie, to no avail. “Do it!”

“Here goes.” Cassie tossed the amulet at Kate and the mirror as Kthara screamed in agony. Smoke built up from inside the mirror and an explosion pushed everyone outside the small room into the open air. Kthara fell, though her disguise remained. Cassie remained flying, and holding the arms of her best friend, the one and only, the real Kate Bishop.

The amulet lay on the ground, but with just enough magical residue for Kthara to try one more thing. She used her powers to match her outfit and hair part and jumped to get the other Kate to fall. She did and the two Kates began fighting for the ultimate right to call themselves Kate Bishop.

The rest of the gang was still fighting, Billy had managed to knock Quire out, while Tommy was dealing with America’s fists. Avoiding them with ease, but not so much her portal, which she used to get behind him and kick him down.

The sound of the explosion rocked everyone and the house, forcing everyone outside.

“Kate!” called Clint, and everyone ran to see what had occurred. Two Kates. Two identical-looking Kate Bishop’s fighting. Their technique and styles were different. But neither group could tell for certain which Kate was Kate. One Kate kicked the other, the first one twisted around and kicked again. The second Kate jumped up from the ground and swung at the first Kate, colliding with her fist.

“How do we tell them apart?” asked America.

Tommy snorted. “Easy!” he said. “Billy can you stop them from fighting?”

“Done!” replied the reality warper and watched as the two Kates were pulled apart by blue energy and brought safely to the ground, one Kate casually hid the last remaining bits of the magical

“McGuffin!” piped up Gwenpool

…of the magical amulet into her pocket and out of sight.

“Alright Kate!” said Tommy. “Pick your team members.”

Kthara Grinned. “Gwenpool, Quire, Aloe, America, Clint.”

“What? It’s You, Cassie, Billy, and Teddy, you guys are my team. I’ve never seen these guys.”

Tommy walked over, grabbed both of the Kate’s hands and lifted the last Kate’s hand who spoke. “Winner! Congratulations. You’re the one and only, the real Kate Bishop!”

Damn it! She’d forgotten about that. Cassie flew down and stood with the others as Billy used his powers to put Kthara in cuffs. Cassie practically tackled the real Kate into a fierce hug, which the archer returned.

“Wait a second,” said America, “That’s the real Kate.” She pointed to the woman whose arm was still wrapped around Cassie. “And she doesn’t know who any of us are?” Kate shook her head. “Then…who have I been working with all this time?”

The amulet, while still having some magic was dying, having been shattered in the amount of force it took to free the real Kate. The magic began disappearing and the façade slowly drifted away, revealing an orange creature with large red eyes. The creature blazed with tears and she collapsed on the ground.

“I’m sorry.” She said, in a voice that sounded more like the screech of a dying animal. “I just wanted to be human.”

“Well, should have thought about the consequences of stealing other people’s lives.” Said Kate, moving towards Billy and Teddy who hugged her.

“You try living in a hell dimension and see how you like it? Dealing with vile, cruel overlords, and…” the magic continued to vanish away, revealing her orange skin. “No, no no no.” she tried to reach the amulet in her pocket, but her hands were still pinned down. “The amulet, please! Help me! I can’t go back. I can’t.” She sobbed harder.

The Young Avengers exchanged glances.

“Oh, just send her back,” whined Quill. Teddy casually walked over and stood right behind him; his arms folded. “Ok… ok. That’s the wrong thing to do. Got it.”

“Keep your head on chico,” said America, “Is there anything that can be done?”

“Lock me up. I did a bad thing. I confess. I’m the worst. Lock me up in a prison, give me to Reed Richards to run experiments, send me to a desolate uninhabited island where I’ll get eaten by wild animals. Just please don’t send me back to hell. I just wanted to be a superhero….” The sobbing continued.

“How did you get to our world?” asked Johnny. Though his face looked horrified. Kthara heard his voice, but refused to turn her head, for fear of seeing his face.

“After I escaped hell I traveled between dimensions. The amulet helped. But it’s hard remaining in the good ones, without a form when you’re a demon. Mother. I ran into her and she showed me how to manipulate people, and how to use their insecurities to my own advantage to get what I want. In my case I needed a person I could copy and emulate and model myself after and take on their identity. It was perfect. I had everything I wanted.”

Billy motioned for America over to him. Through hushed tones they spoke, with input from Kate and the other heroes. Kthara could only watch as more of her body returned to its original state.

Cassie walked over and grabbed the glowing amulet, handing it to the reality warper. Tommy and Billy put their hands on it. The combined power of two reality manipulating forces restored the amulet back to life.

Billy then used the power of the amulet against Kthara, engulfing her with its power and his own.

The flaming orange and red hair remained as Kthara’s orange body was transformed into a woman not dissimilar to Kate. But not quite Kate either. It was a new person, with dark, black eyes, wearing a black uniform instead of a purple one. The cuffs vanished and in front of them stood a completely new person.

“What’s happening?” she asked.

“A little reality-warping magic,” explained the twins.

“You don’t want to be a villain, that’s fine. Be you!” said Billy.

“But there’s a catch.” Added Tommy. “Call it the Fair Godmother rule.”

“As long as you promise to do good and stick to that superhero moral code, you’ll stay the way you are.” Explained Billy.

“But if you don’t…the amulet here…” Tommy held it in his hand and tossed it to Clint. “Will send you right back.”

“So what happens to me now?” asked Kthara

“Well, Kathy, that’s up to you.” Tommy continued. “But I think... there might be some people here you owe an apology too. What do you think?”

Kathy or Kthara turned to the others. “Um…I…the thing is…” America sighed.

“We’ve seen worse. Had to do deal with worse…” said the portal puncher. “Are you…still you?”

“She’s not me,” said Kate.

“I’m who I’ve been since the day you guys met me, thinking I was Kate…well except Clint. He knew the old Kate first but…”

“He’s the guy who couldn’t tell the difference between Wanda and a Doom Bot.” said Kate and everyone burst out laughing. Poor Clint hung his head.

“So, this is the Kate we knew all along?” asked Quire. “How come I didn’t pick up on it? I am an Omega level mutant.”

“Quire. You’re an omega level, self-centered dick.” Said America bluntly.

“The only powers I retain, is the ability to shield my mind. I only ever let you hear what I wanted you to hear…there might be some increase in agility, but I’m not sure if that came from copying Kate or from me. I’m really sorry. I thought if I put on the costume and continued being a superhero it would make up for what I did to Kate. But I was wrong. And I’m sorry.”

America stared at her as if she were about to punch a portal straight through Kthara’s body. Instead, she held out her hand, for the woman to take and helped her up. “So, what do we call you?”

“Kathy Rae.” Said Billy. “We kept it simple.”

“Kathy…Kate…I guess I can get used to that.” Said America.

“And she’ll need a good, decent superhero to show her the ropes.” Said Teddy. “Clint, you up for it?”

“I guess I’ll have to be.”

“Well...ain’t that a funny little retcon.” Said Gwen but moved to stand with America and Kathy. Johnny, however, was not fully getting the insane turn of events and took off running as America and Kathy called after him.

“Meh.” Shrugged Quire. “I guess I’ve seen weirder things.”

Billy, meanwhile, moved closer to Kate. “Which…Kate…I am so sorry. I should have seen it. Looking back there were so many clues. I just….” He hung his head. “I’m so sorry.”

Kate shrugged and hugged Billy tightly as America moved closer to the woman now named Kathy. “I’ve had a lot of time in a mostly empty void to think about a lot of things.” He gently returned to gesture. “Don’t worry so much…I’m ok. I’m not about to jump into a new costume and fight bad guys. But I think…I’ll be ok. This wasn’t your fault.”

“Still Kate, we should have seen it.” Added Teddy.

“I’m pretty sure you were both being manipulated. I’ve managed to piece a few things here and there. It’s not your fault. Heck, I’m not even that angry at “Kathy” over there. I got to punch her in the face. That made me feel significantly better. I don’t even know where I’m going to go…I guess I can stay in our old HQ until I find something.

“Oh, no you won’t.” said Teddy. “You’re staying at our place.”

“I can totally share my room.” Said Cassie.

“But for now,” said Tommy, wrapping his arm around Kate’s shoulder “Mr. Kaplan’s magical Latkes await!”

Everyone laughed as Billy opened a tunnel portal for everyone to enter.

“Hey Kate,” said Kathy walking over. “For what its worth…I really am sorry.”

“Let’s talk in a year or two and I’ll let you know how I’m feeling.” She turned to America. “I’m Kate. I’m an archer…I also play the cello.”

“America Chavez, I punch things, originally from a future parallel dimension.” They shook hands.

“Keep an eye on her.” Said Kate nodding towards Kathy.

“Oh, don’t worry. I will. She’s got a lot to answer for.” America replied as everyone entered the portal.

The portal deposited them at the best possible location, on the roof of the Kaplan’s building. Just in time for Mr. Kaplan’s incredible Latkes.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright before the hate mail starts, I loved Kate Bishop. She was an incredibly strong, unapologetic character and along the way...somewhere she turned into a whiny, fangirl who thought everyone should be a superhero because it's "cool!" saying this literally only months after her best friend DIED! Thus. I am left to mourn the Kate Bishop that was and sadly, this was the only explanation I was able to come up with. But hey, good luck to all the Ameri-Kathy shippers out there.  
So this fic was one part venting, one part fun, and one part of the fact that I miss seeing Cassie and Tommy.
> 
> Please feel free to comment. I know this was kind of crack. But please do anyway.


End file.
